This application is related to the field of vehicle control systems and, more particularly, to a remote start system and related methods for vehicles.
Vehicle security systems are widely used to deter vehicle theft, prevent theft of valuables from a vehicle, deter vandalism, and to protect vehicle owners and occupants. A typical automobile security system, for example, includes a central processor or controller connected to a plurality of vehicle sensors. The sensors, for example, may detect opening of the trunk, hood, doors, windows, and also movement of the vehicle or within the vehicle. Ultrasonic and microwave motion detectors, vibration sensors, sound discriminators, differential pressure sensors, and switches may be used as sensors. In addition, radar sensors may be used to monitor the area proximate the vehicle.
The controller typically operates to give an alarm indication in the event of triggering of a vehicle sensor. The alarm indication may typically be a flashing of the lights and/or the sounding of the vehicle horn or a siren. In addition, the vehicle fuel supply and/or ignition power may be selectively disabled based upon an alarm condition.
A typical security system also includes a receiver associated with the controller that cooperates with one or more remote transmitters typically carried by the user as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,242 to Sassover et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,215 to Drori. The remote transmitter may be used to arm and disarm the vehicle security system or provide other remote control features from a predetermined range away from the vehicle. Also related to remote control of a vehicle function U.S. Pat. No. 5,252,966 to Lambropoulous et al. discloses a remote keyless entry system for a vehicle. The keyless entry system permits the user to remotely open the vehicle doors or open the vehicle trunk using a small handheld transmitter.
Unfortunately, the majority of vehicle security systems need to be directly connected by wires to individual vehicle devices, such as the vehicle horn or door switches of the vehicle. In other words, a conventional vehicle security system is hard-wired to various vehicle components, typically by splicing into vehicle wiring harnesses or via interposing T-harnesses and connectors. The number of electrical devices in a vehicle has increased so that the size and complexity of wiring harnesses has also increased. For example, the steering wheel may include horn switches, an airbag, turn-signal and headlight switches, wiper controls, cruise control switches, ignition wiring, an emergency flasher switch, and/or radio controls. Likewise, a door of a vehicle, for example, may include window controls, locks, outside mirror switches, and/or door-panel light switches.
In response to the increased wiring complexity and costs, vehicle manufacturers have begun attempts to reduce the amount of wiring within vehicles to reduce weight, reduce wire routing problems, decrease costs, and reduce complications that may arise when troubleshooting the electrical system. For example, some manufacturers have adopted multiplexing schemes to reduce cables to three or four wires and to simplify the exchange of data among the various onboard electronic systems as disclosed, for example, in xe2x80x9cThe Thick and Thin of Car Cablingxe2x80x9d by Thompson appearing in the IEEE Spectrum, February 1996, pp. 42-45.
Implementing multiplexing concepts in vehicles in a cost-effective and reliable manner may not be easy. Successful implementation, for example, may require the development of low or error-free communications in what can be harsh vehicle environments. With multiplexing technology, the various electronic modules or devices may be linked by a single signal wire in a bus also containing a power wire, and one or more ground wires. Digital messages are communicated to all modules over the data communications bus. Each message may have one or more addresses associated with it so that the devices can recognize which messages to ignore and which messages to respond to or read.
The Thompson article describes a number of multiplexed networks for vehicles. In particular, the Grand Cherokee made by Chrysler is described as having five multiplex nodes or controllers: the engine controller, the temperature controller, the airbag controller, the theft alarm, and the overhead console. Other nodes for different vehicles may include a transmission controller, a trip computer, an instrument cluster controller, an antilock braking controller, an active suspension controller, and a body controller for devices in the passenger compartment.
A number of patent references are also directed to digital or multiplex communications networks or circuits, such as may be used in a vehicle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,538,262 Sinniger et al. discloses a multiplex bus system including a master control unit and a plurality of receiver-transmitter units connected thereto. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,055,772 to Leung discloses a power bus in a vehicle controlled by a low current digitally coded communications system. Other references disclosing various vehicle multiplex control systems include, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,760,275 to Sato et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,697,092 to Roggendorf et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,792,783 to Burgess et al.
Several standards have been proposed for vehicle multiplex networks including, for example, the Society of Automotive Engineers xe2x80x9cSurface Vehicle Standard, Class B Data Communications Network Interfacexe2x80x9d, SAE J1850, July 1995. Another report by the SAE is the xe2x80x9cSurface Vehicle Information Report, Chrysler Sensor and Control (CSC) Bus Multiplexing Network for Class xe2x80x98Axe2x80x99 Applicationsxe2x80x9d, SAE J2058, July 1990. Many other networks are also being implemented or proposed for communications between vehicle devices and nodes or controllers.
In addition to vehicle security and remote keyless entry functions, another type of desirable vehicle remote control function is remotely starting the vehicle engine when the owner is away from the vehicle. Such remote starting can be used in cold climates to warm the engine and/or run the passenger compartment heater, to thereby prevent freezing or for the user""s comfort. Conversely, remote engine starting can enable the air conditioning to run to cool the vehicle""s interior before the vehicle user enters the vehicle.
Unfortunately, conventional vehicle control systems, such as aftermarket remote engine starting systems, are for hard-wired connection to vehicle devices and are not readily adaptable to a vehicle including a data communications bus. Moreover, remote starting of the engine presents additional difficulties compared to some other vehicle control applications. This is so because starting the engine may require certain vehicle conditions are correct prior to starting the engine and while the engine is running with the vehicle unattended. It may also be necessary for a remote starter system to bypass an immobilizer device which is part of the security system of some vehicles. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,612,578 to Drew entitled xe2x80x9cVehicle Engine Start Control Apparatus Including Interface Device Facilitating Installation and Related Methodsxe2x80x9d discloses a remote start system which is hard-wire connected via mating plugs for more conveniently bypassing an immobilizer circuit based upon a coded resistance of the ignition key.
A remote starter system may also desirably be able to interface with one or more vehicle controllers, such as for engine management and transmission control, for example. In addition, a remote starter system, even if it were adapted for a communications bus and devices for one particular model, model year, and manufacturer, may not be compatible with any other models, model years, or manufacturers.
One particularly difficult condition to sense for remote starting is vehicle engine speed or RPM. For a typical hard-wired remote start system, an electrical connection is made to obtain a tachometer signal, such as by tapping to the high voltage ignition system, or to vehicle fuel injector system. Such a connection or interface can be relatively difficult and add additional cost to the remote starter, while also reducing its potential reliability.
In view of the foregoing background, it is therefore an object of the invention to provide a remote start control system and associated method capable of readily interfacing with a vehicle including a data communications bus to be able to operate using an engine speed value.
This and other objects, features and advantages in accordance with the present invention are provided by a remote start control system comprising an engine speed data bus reader at the vehicle for reading the engine speed signal on the vehicle data communications bus, and a remote start controller at the vehicle and connected to a receiver and the engine speed data bus reader for operating the engine starter based upon a remote start transmitter and based upon the engine speed signal. In one class of embodiments, the engine speed signal comprises a digital code, and the engine speed data bus reader reads the digital code and converts the digital code into a pulsed tachometer emulation signal for the remote start controller. Accordingly, the remote start control system is readily interfaced to a vehicle having a data communications bus to be able to operate using an engine speed signal.
For example, the remote start controller may disengage the engine starter based upon the tachometer emulation signal reaching an engine started threshold in a range corresponding to 50-1000 engine revolutions per minute. Similarly, the remote start controller may shut down the engine based upon the tachometer emulation signal reaching an engine overspeed threshold corresponding to more than 2500 engine revolutions per minute.
In another class of embodiments, the engine speed signal also comprises a digital code, but the engine speed data bus reader converts the digital code into at least one output value for the remote start controller. For example, the at least one output value may comprise an engine started output value based upon the digital code reaching an engine started threshold in a range corresponding to 50-1000 engine revolutions per minute. The remote start controller may disengage the engine starter responsive to the engine started output value. The output value may be the vehicle ground, the positive vehicle voltage or a value therebetween, for example.
Along these lines, the at least one output value may comprise an engine overspeed output value based upon the digital code reaching an engine overspeed threshold corresponding to more than 2500 engine revolutions per minute. The remote start controller may shut down the engine responsive to the engine overspeed output value. In other words, in this class of embodiments, the engine speed data bus reader performs comparisons of the engine speed to two thresholds and provides corresponding outputs based on the comparisons.
In accordance with another advantageous feature of the invention, the engine speed data bus reader may switch between a sleep mode and an operating mode based upon activity on the vehicle data communications bus. Accordingly, when there is little or no activity on the bus, power consumption can be reduced.
In accordance with yet another advantageous feature of the invention, the engine speed data bus reader may comprise a multi-vehicle compatible engine speed data bus reader. More particularly, the multi-vehicle compatible engine speed data bus reader may store a set of digital codes for each of a plurality of different vehicles, may read a digital code from the vehicle data communications bus, and may determine a match between a read digital code and the stored digital codes to thereby provide compatibility with a plurality of different vehicles. Considered in somewhat different terms, the multi-vehicle compatible engine speed data bus reader may comprise desired signal enabling means for enabling operation using a desired set of digital codes for a corresponding desired vehicle from a plurality of sets of digital codes for different vehicles to thereby provide compatibility with a plurality of different vehicles.
In some embodiments, the engine speed data bus reader may include a first housing and first circuitry carried thereby, and the remote start controller may comprise a second housing and second circuitry carried thereby. In other embodiments, the first and second circuitry may be included in a common housing, for example.
The remote start transmitter may comprise a remote handheld transmitter to be carried by a user when away from the vehicle. The remote start transmitter may additionally or alternately comprise at least a central station transmitter.
A method aspect of the invention is for remote starting a vehicle comprising an engine, an engine starter, and a vehicle data communications bus carrying an engine speed signal. The method may comprise connecting an engine speed data bus reader for reading the engine speed signal on the vehicle data communications bus, and operating the engine starter based upon a remote start transmitter and based upon the engine speed signal read by the engine speed data bus reader.